


Hath Heart Love Till Now

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Masquerade Party, Naboo - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Party, Royal Ball, cal kestis x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: The crew visits your home planet for a diplomatic purpose. With your older sister elected as the current Queen of Naboo, it seems that you have arrived in the most festive timing.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the costume ball scene of Romeo & Juliet starring Leonardo di Caprio and Clare Danes.

The Mantis’s course was set to Naboo. When you heard the name of your homeworld again after so many years, you’ve come to realize that it has been a long, long while since you last contacted your family—whether it were your parents or siblings.

You clench your jaw, heart beating fast, and hands holding too tightly on the rim of the sofa.

“Hey,” Cal nudged. “We’re going to your home. Aren’t you looking forward to it?”

“Yeah,” you replied, unenthused by the anxiety. “Home.”

Cere handled the transmissions and clearance to land in Naboo after an officer has detected the ship’s signature in their radar. Greez has set the Mantis to landing mode, the sunlight in Naboo spilled through the small slits that make up for windows in the ship.

You arrived in your home planet and the Mantis settled on the landing bay. You were greeted by a captain and a few of his men upon your arrival.

“Glad you had a safe landing, Master Junda.” the captain politely greeted.

“Please, just Cere. I’d like to keep things casual here.” Cere jokingly dismisses the captain.

“You know each other?” Cal butts in, out of curiosity.

“Yes, Senior General Prosim here has been a good friend of the Council, even when I was still a Knight.”

Cal turns his head to you, noticing that your expression is just as surprised as his own.

“You never met this general?”

You shake your head, you don’t see anybody familiar here. What would they know? You have been gone from Naboo since forever. As a child, you knew a different general and a different squad.

“Is the queen ready to meet us, General Prosim?”

“She will be with you shortly, in the meantime, she has arranged personal lodgings for all of you.”

“Oh, but we won’t be long, General.” Cere insisted.

And the general retaliated, “But she insisted, Cere, you came at the time of a special occasion.”

“I suppose we can’t say no to that.” Cere commented and caved in.

Occasion? You wondered. You were thinking of the Founding Anniversary Ball of the Senate in Naboo. There was no other occasion that would render a public figure quite busy with party planning.

The general escorted you further into the palace. At the doorway, you were met with servants—peculiarly similar-faced to one another while draped in a silky peach tunic and hood—they were all softly smiling at all of you, as if they practiced for this. The servant who apparently seemed to be the leader of her retinue stepped forward, and gestured beyond the hallway, and with the most melodic voice, she spoke:

“If you would follow me, please. This way, lords and ladies.”

You and Cal were behind Greez and Cere, but before you could put down your foot when you walked, another servant stopped you in their tracks. Her gentle grasp on your wrist startled you.

“Oh, Milady [y/n], your chambers are here. Your sister personally had it fixed.”

Your eyes widened and you raise a brow, “M-My sister?”

“Yes,” she cluelessly said. “Didn’t you know? Your sister is the newly elected queen.”

You couldn’t believe what the maiden said. At first you thought it was impossible, but then again, anything can happen in the political world of Naboo, all in due process.

“No, I don’t think I didn’t.” You muttered.

The maiden’s expression changed, looking almost rather embarrassed. She cleared her throat and then escorted you to your room.

“I’ll see you later then,”

“Yeah,” Cal managed a smile.

You smile back at him before the servant stole you away from him, leading you to your own quarters.

“We are close, Milady.”

“It’s fine. Lead the way.”

The servant lets out a stifled chuckle, “She seemed confident that you will like it very much, given that she personally rearranged everything.”

“I wonder. We barely talked when I was away.”

“I wouldn’t doubt Her Majesty’s genuine knowledge to her own sister’s liking.”

The servant held the golden door handles with her two small hands and—it seems with all her might in her petite frame—pulled the doors open, revealing your room. You stepped inside your new room and saw that your sister decided to keep the primary color to white with small accents like gold, silver, and sapphire blue.

Your fingers disturbed the fluff of the pillows, the silken blankets ran smooth, and perfume wafted around the air as the see-through drapes billowed in the air.

“Fit for a princess.” the servant commented, noticing that you were stricken with the elegance of the room.

“Yes, it’s so nice,” you smiled, the design was a sight for sore eyes after seeing nothing but rocks and stars through the Mantis’s window. “Please send my older sister my thanks.”

“The party will start this evening. I shall return here with your things.”

Before you could even protest or question what she meant by “things,” she gave a small bow and softly blurted “Milady” before dismissing herself out of your room.

Now alone, you loosened your belt and jacket, finally taking a breather and looked around some more. On the white shelves sat books and a single music box, you played with the box and a familiar melody played: a lullaby that your mother had always sung to you.

“Feels good to be home, I guess.” You muttered to yourself under your breath.

You wonder how the others are doing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen seems to have arranged an entire large suite for the three of them. There were three large beds in the room, but the space between them were just as wide as the holotable room, lounge, and galley of the Mantis combined.

“I hope we don’t stay too long because I could get used to this!” Greez exclaimed, relishing in the foreign softness that he has never experienced, except the sofa in the Mantis.

Cere chuckled, “And I thought regality wasn’t really your thing, Captain. You’re more a raggedy type to me.”

“Hey, I got guilty pleasures! And this is one of ‘em!”

Meanwhile the two enjoy their accommodations, Cal sat down on his bed, unconsciously leaning back and sinking into the massive pillow that nearly covered his upper body—he was observing the room: silk drapes that glimmered in the light, satin blankets that softly ran down one’s skin no matter how coarse, and cotton pillows that nearly sucked in the person if they pressed themselves harder into it. None of Mantis crew was accustomed to this kind of luxury and comfort.

“[y/n]’s sister is queen here?”

“Yes, the queens appointed here are election-based, not by lineage.” Cere explains. “And they primarily run as one within two years. A queen can choose to run again for another two years, but her second reign shall be her last and a new one has to step in.”

He nodded, understanding her explanation.

“Didn’t one of the servants say that the party starts in a few hours?”

“In the evening, yes.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Cal abruptly stood up from bed and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“For a walk.”

He left the room and let himself explore the palace. It felt strange to him, almost like he was in another ancient Zeffo tomb with the vast and hollow spaces; he tried his best not to stand out, avoiding crowds and eye contact when he afforded it. BD-1 shied away from the eyes of the locals too, folding into a flat square whenever Cal would pass by someone.

BD-1 beeped something to Cal.

“Yeah, me too, buddy. The last grand place I went to was the Temple.”

“Bee-boop?”

“The Jedi Temple,” he clarified.

Cal wandered on and on, he eventually stumbled upon a garden dotted with butterflies. Colors mingling with one another atop a green bed of grass and bushes. He nestled one flower between his fingers and out of habit, BD-1’s scanners lighted on the flower then he gave a happy trill.

“Yeah? I’ll give it a look later.”

BD-1 happily beeps back.

Over the bushes was a small pond, he sees you kneeling by the shore. You poke through the water with a stick and push away the lily pads from the edge of the water. From behind, you hear Cal approaching you as the belt rings on his vest clinked as he walked.

“This was—ironically—the most peaceful place in the palace,” you tell him while staring at the fish swimming away at the slightest movement. “I would go here while my father would debate for peace reforms when he was ambassador.”

You close your eyes, remembering the time you went with your father, and you laughed at the fact that the debate for peace reforms was so loud.

“And by God, was the argument loud as hell.” you added, chuckling.

“You never told me about this part of your life, [y/n].”

“You never asked,” you simply said. “There’s nothing much to tell about anyway.”

“Why not?”

You sighed, mustering up the words on how you’d put it.

“I wasn’t here for a long time.” you say while shaking your head, avoiding Cal’s gaze. “Master found me and took me in as her Padawan.”

There was a silence between the two of you.

“So,” you shifted where you sat. “How are you liking your quarters so far?”

“Well, too soft for my taste. Greez said he could get used to it if we stay any longer.”

You both laugh. You didn’t mind the eyes that you were drawing in from the sound of your laughter, the adults just went on their merry ways when they saw you two hanging out in the garden. Cal had so many questions about you—the parts of you that he never knew. Indeed, he knew you were from Naboo, but both of you were just children—position and status never mattered to you—what was more important to you at that time if you had enough time for games after training or if you could wander to the gardens before your mealtimes.

“So, is the Queen your older or younger sister?”

“Older. There’s only two of us. But I wasn’t too surprised when I found she was queen—she always had it in her.”

“Would you have run for queen if you had the chance?”

Your crinkled your nose and shake your head, “Nah.”

You finally met his gaze and his fiery red hair burned in the setting sun. Then he lifts his hand to your face, softly running the back of his hand over your cheek and to your jaw.

“I think you would make a beautiful queen of Naboo.”

You held his hand, absorbing the warmth to your cheek, you plant a kiss on his palm.

“I never would have met you if I stayed here.”

Cal’s gaze trailed to your lips, slowly closes in on you, eyelids dropped when the gap between you shrunk; your lips slightly part, the tip of your upper lip brushes against his own until…

“Milady! Milady [y/n]! We must return to your chambers to prepare.”

You bit your lip and swallowed. You exhaled through your nose—a grunt of exasperation disguised as a stifled chuckle.

You teased him with a bitten smile and breathed the words, “I have to go.”

You stood up and walked to your lady-in-waiting. Cal watched you as you disappeared from his sight; he turns back around in front of the pond, his fingers patted his upper lip, retracing where your lip touched. He sighed and propped himself on his elbows while staring at the water.


	3. Chapter 3

The same servant who escorted you to the room had already drawn your bath. You step into the water in the tub, the temperature was lukewarm, and you slide down from the incline of the tub as you nerves calmed.

“How is the water, milady?”

“It’s perfect.”

You feel her sit by the bathtub, she gently took your hair into her hand and gingerly poured water on it. The water was evidently fragrant, the petals on the water were of a different flower that you have never seen before. You scooped a few petals from the water and brought it to your nose, one whiff and the flower exerted a strong yet pleasant scent.

“It’s pure Naboo Jasmine, milady. The most fragrant there is.”

“What is your name?”

“Lestia, my lady.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“Thank you. Yours as well.”

After your bath, there were three more ladies-in-waiting in your bedroom. They introduced themselves before you, each one bowing after they’ve said their names: Perina, Mitoria, and Forelle. You sit among them. Lestia dried your hair while the others entertained you with stories. It did not take long for you to adapt with them, you can easily understand their jokes and idioms and you buckled in laughter. Typical Naboo girl talk.

“What kind of man do you prefer, Lady [y/n]?” Forelle asked casually.

You were taken aback by the question but not offended, of course. The cogs in your mind cranked and slowly started running as you begin to think of the right words.

“Do you like a boy with hair as red as fire?” Lestia teased as she smoothed your hair.

You stifled a laugh and bit your lip. Perina gasped like a teenager, wagging her finger at you while she covers her other hand with her open mouth.

“Milady is blushing!”

The girls giggled as you blushed, you have never had this kind of giddy because you have spent most of your childhood playing rough with your fellow Padawans—hitting each other with dummy sabers in the courtyard and all. That was a whole other definition of giddy.

“I think Milady has someone in mind already.” Lestia winked at you. Of course she knew.

Mitoria had begun styling your hair, her slender fingers navigated their way through your [hair color] locks with great ease and expertise, the most elaborate of styles do not faze her.

Perina had a skill with the face. You are her living canvas—the fine bristles of her brush glide on your skin, leaving streaks and spots of powder and colors in all the right places, and for her finishing touch: painting your lip in the shade of a juvenile rose.

“See? Very beautiful.” Perina smiled.

Lestia stood up, “It’s time for Milady’s garments.”

The girls shuffled in excitement. Mitoria covered your eyes from behind, Lestia opened the closet and handed a case to Forelle. As for Lestia, she tenderly cradled your dress with both hands supporting the top and bottom portions to see the full length.

“Go on, let Lady [y/n] see.”

You opened your eyes and you were utterly mesmerized.

“Oh!” You swooned. “It’s so beautiful.”

“One more thing, milady.” Forelle added, she opened the case that she had been holding, and before you was an array of jewelry, complete from head to toe. Your hand hovered over the case, pointing on the particular accessories that tickled your fancy, and the ladies put it on you.

“There, you’re ready.” Lestia said with great pride.

Cere, Greez, and Cal were summoned to the ballroom. You were summoned to join your sister in her ingress, your parents were also there. You all had a little reunion—you hugged, you and your sister clasped each other’s hands before the ingress starts, and your Queen Sister marched with two of her handmaidens in the front.

“I hope you have interesting stories for me.” she whispered to you.

“I have just the thing.” you smugly say.

“Queen of the Naboo,” a voice announced. “And her beloved sister, Lady [y/n] of the Naboo.”

The mere mention of your name drew in Cal’s attention alone.

Behold [the stars](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ph%2Fpin%2F632333603912064166%2F&t=OGJmYTM4MWZkZjAyMzIyZTg4MDIxZjE3YWUxMDRiNDkwOTI2ZWE3MyxZTWRNanVrTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8E2VkXx_3988Abut3gyF0Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fveron-argentum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190160979140%2F3-of-hath-heart-love-till-now&m=1) and their gold dust resting on your hair as loose locks spilled over your shoulders. The fabric of [your dress](https://theenchantedcove.tumblr.com/image/173513087283) was the fragile ice on the mountains of Zeffo, sweeping off the marble floor with your every step. [The moon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ph%2Fpin%2F328410997828939946%2F&t=NjQ1YTZkYjhiZjJhYjMzODA1OGU1OWI4ZTNiNDI4NGRjOGE0Mjg0NixZTWRNanVrTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8E2VkXx_3988Abut3gyF0Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fveron-argentum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190160979140%2F3-of-hath-heart-love-till-now&m=1) shone over your heart, strung around your neck as if you were its guardian saint.

You find Cal in the crowd. You smiled at him, both to acknowledge his presence and that you’ve never seen him all dashing.

“Wow.” Cal muttered under his breath.

Cere saw the boy stricken and smitten. She smirked and continued to watch the Queen and her family’s ingress.

The Queen gave a brief speech, goblet in hand, and concluding it with a wish for a happy night and a joyous celebration for everyone in the ballroom tonight. There was a dance, you and your father joined in; he was so happy that his little princess had come to visit home. You last saw him a middle-aged yet strong man, now his hair had greyed and his beard grown but his joints still haven’t stiffened.

“You know, keep looking on until some other guy steals her.” Greez groans.

“Greez,” Cere hissed.

“What? All I’m saying to the kid is ask her for a dance before someone else does!”

After your dance with your father, you finally met with Cal who seems to be behaving bashfully.

“Hi, guys.” You greeted, still in bliss from the dance with your father.

“[y/n], you’re looking very pretty tonight,” Cere compliments.

“Thanks, you guys look good too!”

“Well, we have the Queen to thank for that.” she winked.

At the corner of your eye, you notice that Cal has been staring at you, unsure what to say or what to do—even though he greatly considered Greez’s suggestion, albeit put terribly so.

“[y/n]…”

“Yes?”

“Will you have this dance with me?”

He offers his hand to you with hopeful eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled and willingly took his hand, his heart fluttered. Both of you walked to the dance floor, joining the others.

He placed his hand on your bare back which made you subtly flinch, you position your hand on his shoulder, and his free hand slid across your arm until it found yours.

“Trust me.” He whispered to you.

The music began. You know this dance, it was elegant as it was bold. In the bliss of the moment, you were trapped in each other’s gazes, gracing the dance floor as your skirt flew when he lifted you in the air, his grip firm and secure around your waist. Your heart raced but you kept your rhythm intact. The look in his eyes, on you, was fierce yet tender as the glint in his eyes suggested.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?”

“I have my ways.” He coyly smiled.

Cal gently twirled you by the arm until you leaned against him. He was quick with the opportunity of sneaking a kiss on your neck when you were still in position. Your Queen Sister definitely saw that and she smirked to herself as she watched you. You can hear your ladies-in-waiting giggling in hushed voices somewhere in the background as they watched you.

“Look at you, all dashing and prim.” You commented.

“I guess it was the bath.” He joked.

In the climax of the song, the males lifts their ladies by the thigh with one hand and their back in the other, and then a gentle full spin; in doing so, this move afforded you and Cal to be much closer to one another and the tips of your noses playfully touch.

The step that follows after this is where the ladies lean back to the floor while their men hold them on the back. Your hair spilled down, nearly touching the floor, Cal’s hand cradled your back and gently pulled you back in close to him.

“Impressive.” You smiled as soon as you’ve latched onto him after pulling you up.

You return to the starting position and continue the waltz from there with more twirls. When the music ascended to its vigor and then an abrupt stop of the instrumental, the dance is concluded with the dancers facing the Queen.

The audience, the Queen and her entourage applauded. She fixed her eyes on you and Cal, she subtly extended her clapping hands and directed it to you, giving you a reassuring smile while raising her glass to you.

The night goes on, everyone is enjoying the festivities and it was the perfect camouflage. You take Cal by the hand and whispered to his ear.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

You two sneak out of the ballroom through an unguarded door that was supposedly for palace staff. You lift up your skirt to remove your heels and ran barefoot. You two race through the vast, empty hallways until the music from the ballroom is out of earshot. You went through a door that led to the kitchen; the chef didn’t recognize you as you bolted through the way.

“Hey, you’re not allowed in ‘ere!” the head chef shouted, not recognizing you or at least not caring to.

“Sorry! Sorry!” You apologize in a rush, still bolting through to find a way out.

“Come on!” Cal exclaimed in excitement.

Finally escaping the kitchen, you find yourself in another hall that you raced in. Hand in hand, you and Cal confuse your huffed laughter with struggling breaths—but none of those mattered, you were in a state of high with him. It’s the perfect night.

This must be the happy night that your sister was talking about earlier in her opening speech—it was for you and Cal.

You two ended up in a large balcony whose banister is draped with vined flowers, you overlook the waterfalls at the far reach of the city, illuminated by the palace lights and the moon.

“This one of your favorite places too?” Cal huffed.

“Actually, the crazy part is that this is my first time in this part of the palace!”

“Really? Well, you and me both.”

You two stopped to catch your breath, you walked over to the banister and saw the great waterfalls beyond. A streak of moonlight paints the rippling water until the mist at the drop.

“Oh wow,” you sighed in awe of the waterfalls at night. “Would you look at that.”

Cal approached you from behind, combing your hair with his fingers until his hands found your back, the knuckles and the tips of his fingers danced on your back, and nuzzling his cheek on your hair while he latches his arms around your waist. Planting kisses on your head, cheek, neck, and shoulder from time to time.

“Don’t you miss this kind of life?” he blurted, his warm breath blowing on the curve of your shoulder.

“Not really, but it feels nice every once in a while.”

“Do you regret it?”

You gently shake your head, “I gave up a life etched on marble and gold for a life of adventure. Entered the Jedi Temple as no one with nothing but the clothes on my back, and then meeting you. I’d do it all over again in every chance I get—it’s worth it.”

“Hmm.” Cal purred.

He embraces you, pressing himself onto you as his warmth blankets you when you’re barely covered on the top. You tilt your head slightly up where the back of your head rested on his chest. His free hand wandered to your chest until his hand cuffed the base of your neck, rendering you trapped in his grasp, nibbling your neck and earlobe.

You softly laugh, biting your lip; you slowly turn around and got yourself locking lips with Cal, his hand lightly grasps your jaw and while his fingers softly claw on your scalp. He gingerly prods his tongue into your mouth while you rake his hair with your fingernails, heightening the intensity.

Slowly, you pull away but he follows up with another soft peck on your lips. He rests his forehead on your forehead. His heartbeat pounded through his shirt that you feel it under your fingers; he encases you in his arms, pulling you ever closer. He brushes your hair behind your ear.

“How are you enjoying your evening… Milady?” he said in a hushed tone, but a playful one.

You smirk, “Beyond delighted.”

Empty walls heard your sweet nothings as the moon shining over your heads is your witness. You two made and shared a bed out of a long couch by the balcony, lying next to each other’s side, connected by hands clasped with the other, counting the stars, tracing constellations, and telling memories as stories while the crashing waves of the lake lulled you both to sleep.


End file.
